


A Look That's Made For You

by icedwhitemocha



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine in a corset! Written for the Klaine Fandom Charity Giveaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look That's Made For You

It's been twenty-six hours since Kurt opened The Letter. Twenty-six hours since _We regret to inform you..._ Twenty-six hours since the hollow ache settled in his chest.

And for the first time in twenty-six hours, he kind of doesn't care about any of that, because Blaine's mouth is open, hot and wet and _hungry_ under his own and Blaine's pushing up the fabric of Kurt's shirt, then slipping his hands underneath, fitting his fingers along Kurt's ribcage. Kurt slumps against the back of Blaine's bedroom door, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it in the general vicinity of Blaine's dresser. He fits their lips back together immediately, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth and sliding his hands down to grab at Blaine's ass, squeezing and pulling him closer so that their hips are flush.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine rasps, his breathing ragged. "I have something... the towels weren't your only graduation present."

Kurt pauses, confused, still kneading absently at the top of Blaine's ass. He's pretty sure they were headed toward some very enjoyable, very necessary sex -- he can feel Blaine's dick pressed hard and hot against his thigh, for starters; it's not like this is all in his head -- so it seems like an odd time to have a conversation about presents. Unless his present is a blowjob, which he kind of doubts, because god knows Blaine's always given those to him freely.

"Matching washcloths, I assume," Kurt says distractedly. He ducks his head so he can skim his teeth over the line of Blaine's jaw. "Can we talk about it later, maybe?"

"I think we should talk about it now," Blaine says, cupping Kurt's face between his hands and pulling him in for a quick, soft kiss on the lips. He takes a step back after their mouths separate, and Kurt tries not to groan with frustration. It's not that he doesn't love talking to Blaine, of _course_ he does, but he'd been really looking forward to getting naked with his boyfriend and staying that way for as long as possible.

But Blaine is, well, _Blaine_ , and Kurt's never been one to refuse him anything.

"Okay," Kurt says. He nods. "Let's talk about my other graduation present. Right now. This is a _great_ time and not at all inconvenient and I really appreciate that you got me a gift so let's discuss that."

Blaine laughs softly, ducking his head as his cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. "I swear, I'm not cockblocking us," he says, taking both of Kurt's hands into his own. "I just wanted to tell you -- remember how we talked about me wearing something special for you?"

" _Oh_ ," Kurt says, and just like that, he's _very_ into this conversation. "Yes, I remember that. Quite, ah, vividly."

\--------

**Three Weeks Earlier**

"...I don't know, I just always thought it would be hot," Blaine finishes, stroking Kurt's hand where it's plastered along Blaine's bare, sweaty hip. "If you were into it, anyway."

"I think I could suffer through tying you up and having my way with you, yeah," Kurt says, nuzzling his nose into the place where Blaine's hair is damp and silky at the nape of his neck. "Definitely a mutual interest."

"Mmm," Blaine says dreamily. He scooches a little closer, pressing his ass against Kurt's (mostly soft, although not quite out of the game entirely) dick and pulling Kurt's arm snug around his waist. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt says. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Kurt Hummel, you are _lying_ to me," Blaine says, his voice low and teasing. Kurt can't see his smile from this angle, but he knows it's there. "You have absolutely thought about it, and I told you mine. Say it."

Kurt sighs and kisses the back of Blaine's neck, stalling for time. It feels stupid to say it out loud, but he may as well get it over with -- _let's just drop it_ isn't a phrase that's ever had much effect on Blaine when it comes to Important Conversations, and the longer Kurt draws it out, the more of a Thing it's going to be.

"Maybe.... lingerie," he mumbles into Blaine's skin, and even now, naked and sticky and wrapped around Blaine like a boy-shaped blanket, he feels his face get hot.

"Oh," Blaine says.

Kurt winces and hides his face in Blaine's hair. "It's fine, we're not going to agree on everything," he says quickly. "Let's just move on. Tell me another one of yours."

"Wait," Blaine says, rolling in Kurt's arms to face him. A soft smile makes one corner of his mouth curve upwards, and Kurt kisses him, because he's so gorgeous that not-kissing him is the dumbest idea ever. "I didn't say I wasn't into it. I just didn't expect you to say that."

Kurt shrugs and flicks his eyes up to meet Blaine's, then back down to his mouth again. It's easier to say things to Blaine's soft, still red and kiss-swollen lips than it is to say them to those inquisitive hazel eyes, sometimes. "I just... there's an aesthetic quality that I appreciate, and the tactile aspect is appealing," he admits, stroking softly down Blaine's side and rubbing a thumb along the sharp edge of his hipbone. "Silk and velvet and lace, oh my."

"That makes sense," Blaine says, nodding slowly. "I was more thinking about how much you hate it when people call you girly -- which," he says, brushing the back of one finger along the length of Kurt's rapidly-hardening cock, his touch featherlight but with just a hint of drag that makes Kurt's stomach twist up, "you know you're not, you're actually _very_ masculine in my humble opinion -- so I was a little surprised. But you're always hot, and I think you'd look _amazing_ in sexy lingerie." He wraps his fingers around Kurt's length, his thumb sliding over the head easily, gathering the drops of pre-come that are starting to bead there and spreading them over the thin, hot skin of Kurt's cock. Kurt's hips press forward instinctively and Kurt forces them to still, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"No," Kurt groans, and Blaine stops stroking him immediately, pulling his hand back and looking at Kurt with wide, anxious eyes.

"No? What's wrong?"

"No, I didn't mean, you can keep... oh, _shit_ ," Kurt says, torn between being mortified and amused. (He's definitely really turned on, either way.) "I meant no, I don't want to wear lingerie."

Blaine leans in and makes a vaguely questioning sound over Kurt's throat, where his mouth is resting, wet and open. He takes Kurt in hand again and wiggles his body in closer so that his own erection nudges against Kurt's.

"I want, mmm, I want _you_ in... in the lingerie," Kurt says, his embarrassment fading as he fucks lazily forward into Blaine's hand, hissing when the head of Blaine's slippery cock slides _just right_ against his own.

"Oh," Blaine says, letting out a soft moan as Kurt wraps his fingers around Blaine's cock, jerking him slow and tight the way Blaine likes.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, twisting his wrist a little.

"Like... panties? You want to pull my panties down around my thighs and fuck me?"

" _Jesus_ , Blaine." It's unbelievable the way Blaine can go from sweet to filthy without batting an eyelash, but Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it.

"So... is that a yes?"

"Something like that," Kurt mutters.

"Well, what? Be specific," Blaine says, loosening his hold on Kurt's cock and slowing his strokes. He ghosts a kiss across Kurt's mouth and then meets his eyes, smiling mischievously, and _oh, this is how it's going to go_.

"Like... stockings, maybe," Kurt says hesitantly. Blaine hums and firms up his grip, sliding his thumb over the slit in Kurt's cock again and then circling it around the head. He rubs at the sensitive spot on the underside, and Kurt bites back a groan.

"Tell me more," Blaine whispers, sucking light kisses along the front of Kurt's throat.

"And.... a corset," Kurt says.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine strokes a little tighter, a little faster, and Kurt closes his eyes.

"Yeah."

"And what would you want to do?"

"Blaine," Kurt whines, clenching his teeth.

"Mmm?"

"Stop teasing." He nudges Blaine's forehead with his nose so he tilts his face up, and Kurt kisses him on the mouth, hard and off-center.

"I don't think I'm teasing at all," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, slipping his tongue inside and then pulling back to press wet, messy kisses against the underside of Kurt's jaw, his teeth scraping gently along the skin there. His hand speeds up again; fast, firm strokes along the length of Kurt's cock with a flick of his wrist at the end, and it's _perfect_.

"God, that feels good," Kurt says, trying to match Blaine's tempo with his own hand.

Blaine whimpers and nips at his jaw, his voice low and throaty. "You want to fuck me in a corset?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, his stomach twisting at the image in his mind. He's close, _so_ close, and if he can just get the words out... "But, like..."

"Like what, Kurt?"

"Suck you off," Kurt gasps, thrusting frantically into Blaine's hand. "Lick you and suck you and then make you ride my dick--"

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine cries out, his voice high and desperate as he comes all over Kurt's hand and stomach. He buries his face in Kurt's neck, jerking him relentlessly, and Kurt follows a few seconds later, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm rushes through him.

"Okay," Blaine pants, sagging against Kurt and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "Okay."

\--------

"Let me see," Kurt breathes, his mind racing. He paws at Blaine's shirt, tugging it out of his pants. "Are you wearing it now?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you were sure," Blaine says, pausing to lean in and kiss him, sucking softly at Kurt's bottom lip before he pulls back enough to speak. "In case you changed your mind, or anything. Or just didn't feel like it."

"I feel like it," Kurt says, tipping forward and pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He swallows the little whimper Blaine gives in response; feels his cock hardening in his pants. "Will you... put it on?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispers. "Give me a few minutes, okay? It's kind of complicated to get into everything."

"You tried it on?"

"I did."

Kurt settles himself into the chair in the corner, popping the button on his jeans open to make room for his erection, which is currently somewhere in the vicinity of "raging." His whole body is thrumming with anticipation, but he tries to look casual, leaning back and throwing one leg over the arm of the chair.

When Blaine walks back into the bedroom, he's wrapped in his floor-length winter bathrobe, biting his lip.

"That's not quite what I was imagining when we talked about lingerie," Kurt says with a wink, hoping to soothe away the nervous look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gives him a small, crooked smile for his effort. "I just... look, if you decide you don't like it, tell me right away and I'll go change. It's supposed to be for you, so if you're not into it, please don't feel like you need to play along for my sake."

"Are _you_ into it?"

"Maybe," Blaine says, letting out a shaky breath. "I feel nervous, and kind of exposed, but I like the idea of you liking it." He toys with the belt on his robe, twisting the ends between his fingers. "I like it when you want me."

"I _always_ want you," Kurt says immediately, because yeah, he does. "Show me?"

Blaine hesitates for a second, then nods. He tugs the loose knot undone and slides the robe off his body in one quick movement, and oh, Kurt is so, _so_ into it.

The corset is a burnished gold velvet trimmed in black satin, and it hugs Blaine's torso beautifully, emphasizing his broad shoulders and the masculine lines of his collarbone. His nipples peek out the top, and below, his cock hangs heavy between his legs, which are encased in high, high stockings that show off every curve of muscle. The garters are delicate, just thin black straps with a little bow on each one where it clips onto the top of the stockings.

Blaine's head is bowed, his hands clasped in front of his chest as he peers at Kurt shyly through his eyelashes. "Good?"

"Come here, please," Kurt says, his throat dry. He stretches out his hands as Blaine walks to him, grabbing at his hips as soon as  
he's within arm's reach and pulling him closer. Blaine's skin is warm against his palms, and Kurt rubs his thumbs down along the crease of Blaine's thighs, scratching lightly with his nails on the way back up. Blaine shivers, his cock beginning to stiffen, and Kurt licks his lips.

"No panties?"

Blaine bites his lip again. "For easy access?"

"Why is that a question?" Kurt asks curiously, tracing his fingertips up and down Blaine's sides, feeling the way the corset cinches in his already-tiny waist.

"Because actually they're, um." Blaine shrugs, then offers a wry smile. "They're dirty?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak, and just as he'd expected, Blaine keeps talking, his cheeks flaming as the words spill out of his mouth.

"Look, I tried everything on just to make sure it fit, and then I was thinking about you liking it, and what you said you wanted to do, and I--" He ducks his head, laughing a little, then shrugs again. "Well."

"You--" Kurt's voice comes out hoarse, and so he clears his throat, tries again. "You jerked off in them?"

"I jerked off in them," Blaine confirms.

"How did it feel?"

"Really good. They're really silky and thin -- oh, _oh god_." His voice breaks off as Kurt leans down enough to take the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth, just wet and soft and sweet, caressing him with his tongue but not using any suction, not yet.

He wants this to last.

"And how does _that_ feel?" he asks, pulling back and brushing a tiny kiss against the tip. He can taste a hint of precome, salty and slick on his lips, and it makes him hungry for more.

"So good, Kurt," Blaine says, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. His thumbs stroke gently over Kurt's cheekbones, his voice low. "Heavenly."

"C'mere," Kurt murmurs, tugging Blaine by the hips again until he climbs into Kurt's lap, his knees tucked tightly between Kurt's thighs and the arms of the chair. Kurt tips his head up and captures Blaine's mouth with his own, nibbles and sucks on Blaine's lips and tongue as he slides his hands down to grab at his ass, bare and hot and utterly _luscious_ in his palms. The kiss grows deeper, more needy, and Kurt can't resist tugging Blaine's cheeks apart slightly as their mouths slide together, digging his fingers into firm, yielding flesh. Blaine moans and his hips twitch down, but he whimpers unhappily when his cock rubs against the rough fabric of Kurt's jeans.

"Can you be naked now?"

"Go get on the bed," Kurt whispers, pressing a final soft kiss to Blaine's already-swollen lips. "I'll be right there."

Blaine climbs off Kurt's lap, and Kurt admires the view from behind as he takes the few steps over to the bed. The high stockings and the snug fit of the corset emphasize the thick, round shape of Blaine's ass; Kurt can't wait to get his hands on it again, to follow his hands with lips and teeth and tongue. He quickly shucks his jeans and briefs, stepping out of them and leaving them puddled on the floor. He can't really bring himself to give a damn about his clothes right now, not once Blaine's lowered himself onto the bed, his legs spread invitingly and his mouth partially open, his lips still damp from Kurt's kisses. He looks gorgeous, he looks stunning, he looks...

"Oh my god, Blaine. You look like... like _porn_ ," Kurt says, crawling onto the bed and sitting beside him. He lets one hand skim along Blaine's shin, feels the contours of bone and muscle and flesh enhanced by the silky, clinging stockings. "Like really hot porn," he adds, sliding his hand higher until it's on Blaine's upper thigh.

Blaine's breath catches and Kurt closes his eyes for a moment, just to get his bearings. It would be so easy to drape himself over Blaine right now, to rut and grind against him until they both come. He pulls himself back instead, and rests a hand on Blaine's chest, where he can feel Blaine's heart beating fast against his palm, even through the stiff velvet of the corset.

Blaine blinks up at him. "Still good?"

Kurt nods and traces the shape of Blaine's lips with a finger, smiling when Blaine kisses it. "Turn over for me, and reach your arms up above your head."

Blaine goes easily, rolling over onto his stomach and stretching his hands up toward his headboard, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as he settles into position. Kurt swallows hard at the visual, and at how quickly Blaine complies. He makes it so easy, to want things and to _have_ them, and for that Kurt is ridiculously grateful.

He leans in and rests his own hands lightly on top of Blaine's for a moment, then pulls away with a soft squeeze. "Keep them there, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine says, turning his head so he can look at Kurt. His cheek is pressed against the pillow and his hair is already starting to escape its gel; from the neck up he looks startlingly innocent, and it's hotter than Kurt would've expected -- Blaine's face, sweet and boyish, contrasting with his broad shoulders and the grip of the corset along his torso, the lush curve of his naked ass. "But Kurt..."

"Shhh," Kurt says, flirting, his voice light. He brushes a quick kiss over Blaine's cheekbone. "Aren't you supposed to be my graduation present?"

"I am."

"Then that means you have to do what I say."

Blaine hums a little and wiggles his hips in invitation. Kurt knows he's rubbing his cock against the sheets, which doesn't seem fair, but the way it makes Blaine's ass flex is far too hot for him to object.

"Fair enough," Blaine says then, sounding breathless. "Have your way with me."

Kurt knows Blaine's at least partially just teasing, but his stomach twists up anyway at Blaine's words. He hadn't been planning for this sort of thing when he got to Blaine's house -- not anything _close_ to it, he'd figured they'd just get naked and roll around, or maybe there'd be a blowjob in there somewhere -- but maybe this is just what he needs. Maybe he can't get what he wants from the outside world, but right here, right now, he can have _exactly_ what he wants, just the way he wants it.

"I will," Kurt says with a certainty he almost, _almost_ feels, and he ducks down to kiss the back of Blaine's neck, opening his mouth to taste Blaine's skin and dragging his tongue along the start of Blaine's spine. Blaine shivers a little and Kurt makes an approving sound, sliding his lips along the curve of Blaine's neck and down to his shoulder. Blaine's skin is hot and slightly sweat-damp under his mouth and Kurt can't get enough of it, sucking and tasting and nibbling a bit, the breathy sounds Blaine makes spurring him on. He feels a little drunk with power; drunk on this boy who's _his_ in every way that matters.

As he moves down Blaine's body, Kurt smooths the lines of it with his hands, watching the dappled velvet shift light to dark or dark to light everywhere he touches as the pile shifts under his palms. A curious tug at the strings of the corset makes Blaine groan softly, and Kurt files the reaction away to be explored later (because they are _so_ doing this again). Right now he has a different plan, and his mouth is watering already as he slides further down the bed and settles between Blaine's calves, his knees tucked beneath him. Bracing his hands on either side of Blaine's hips, Kurt ducks his head and licks a long, wet line down along the strap of Blaine's garter, right where the curve of his ass cheek is the roundest.

" _Oh_ ," Blaine gasps.

"Mmm," Kurt agrees, following the trail of his tongue with his lips and pressing open-mouthed kisses along the damp skin. He switches over to the other cheek but doesn't lift his face, letting his lips skim over Blaine's crack, and he nuzzles there for just a second -- long enough for Blaine to push back ever-so-slightly -- before he gives the other cheek the same treatment, licking up this time instead of down and then sucking kisses along the same path. Blaine squirms a little and Kurt can hear him muffle a whine into the pillow, the sound making his cock throb with want.

Kurt slides his index fingers under the garters, pulling them away from Blaine's body and letting them snap back into place. Blaine cries out and lifts his hips, pushing his ass closer and Kurt _has_ to taste him then; just a little, just for a moment. He grabs two handfuls of Blaine's ass, spreading him open so that Kurt can press his mouth over Blaine's hole, kissing him wet and messy and then pulling back to blow a cool stream of air against his spit-slick skin. Blaine lets out a pleased-sounding moan, his hole clenching and relaxing as he raises up on his knees a bit, offering himself. Kurt's tempted to dive in again, to bury his face there between Blaine's curvy cheeks and lick him open until he's writhing and begging, and he _will_ , but first...

"Turn over," he says, his voice shaking as Blaine complies, sprawling out on his back. "Keep your arms up over your head."

"I thought you were going to -- mmmm," Blaine hums as Kurt kisses him, hard and a little desperate, licking into Blaine's beautiful mouth and running his tongue along the curve of his upper lip. His hands slide up Blaine's arms and he wraps his fingers around Blaine's wrists, holding them in place as he stretches out on top of him, his thigh snug between Blaine's legs and Blaine's cock pressed against his hip, hot and leaking.

"I'm going to," Kurt promises as he pulls away, releasing Blaine's mouth with a kittenish nip to his lower lip. "Just... in a few more minutes."

"You should let me do something for you," Blaine protests, looking up at Kurt with his eyes wide and dark. He licks his lips and for an instant Kurt imagines straddling Blaine's shoulders and pushing his aching cock straight into Blaine's warm pink mouth, how good it would feel to have Blaine moaning and swallowing around him, fingers digging into his hips as Kurt fucks into his throat.

"You're doing plenty for me," Kurt says instead, kissing his way down Blaine's throat. He trails his tongue down Blaine's chest, then licks at one of his nipples, just barely peeking out from the top of his corset. Blaine cries out, his body lurching, and Kurt smiles against Blaine's overheated skin. He flicks his tongue over the other nipple, teasing it as it tightens into a hard little bud that he draws into his mouth to suck, pulling another soft cry from Blaine.

Kurt releases Blaine's nipple and rubs his face against the soft velvet of Blaine's corset. "Feel good?"

" _Yes_ ," Blaine breathes.

"Tell me," Kurt whispers, sliding down Blaine's body and pushing his legs further apart. He drops a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Blaine's balls, and Blaine whimpers, his thighs shaking in Kurt's hands, muscles tense and jumping under the fine, silky fabric of his stockings.

"Your mouth is so good," Blaine chokes out as Kurt skims his lips along the drawn-tight skin of Blaine's balls, adding in short, teasing swipes of his tongue. "It's so hot, and wet, and it's like... you know exactly what to do to -- oh, god -- drive me crazy."

Kurt drags his mouth down further and licks along the top of Blaine's stockings, making his tongue as wide and flat as he can so that it's partially on the stocking and partially on Blaine's skin. The contrast feels odd, the elastic rougher and cooler than the soft, delicate skin of Blaine's inner thigh. Blaine shudders, spreading his legs wider, and Kurt takes it as an invitation to work his way down, sucking kisses in a trail to the inside of Blaine's knee, pausing when he finds an exceptionally sweet spot, the silky nylon of the stocking growing darker from the wetness of his mouth.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine gasps, squirming away a little. "That's... oh, it feels like so much."

"The stockings?"

"Yeah, it's kind of... magnifying everything. It's good, it's just..."

Kurt slides his mouth back up to the fleshiest part of Blaine's thigh and bites down gently, and Blaine's whole body _jolts_ , his hands flying to Kurt's head as he lets out a loud whine.

"Baby," Blaine begs, curling his shaking fingers into Kurt's hair and tugging lightly, trying to pull him upwards. "Please, please... do something. Touch me, suck me, _please_."

Kurt's voice is husky, a little wrecked, and he doesn't even care that Blaine, in his desperation, forgot to keep his arms over his head. "Pull your knees up."

Blaine does so eagerly, wrapping his hands around the backs of his thighs and pulling his legs up and apart, and it makes him look exactly like the gift he is, ass and cock and balls on display, framed by silk and satin and garters like ribbons. Kurt groans and tries not to rut against the mattress, instead focusing on licking tenderly over Blaine's hole, around his balls, and up along his cock, then back again, sweet soft licks until Blaine is whining above him again, broken little sounds mixed in with _Kurt_ and _please_ and _yes_ , one leg curled over Kurt's shoulder with his heel digging into Kurt's back, urging him on.

When Kurt finally slides his tongue inside, pushing past the ring of muscle and licking in as far as he can, Blaine practically sobs in relief.

"Yes, more, yeah," he chokes out, his other leg snaking over Kurt's shoulder, the feel of his stocking rubbing against Kurt's skin unfamiliar but undeniably erotic. His hips rock up as he tries to get more of Kurt's tongue inside him, pressing himself against Kurt's face. "So good, Kurt, baby, _please_."

Kurt thrusts his tongue in and out a few times, groaning at the way Blaine opens up around him, how _soft_ he is inside, tight clenching heat. He breaks away just long enough to rasp "get the lube" before he goes back to work, licking around Blaine’s rim and occasionally dipping inside, one hand cupping Blaine's ass and the other outstretched, waiting for the small bottle Blaine passes to him. Kurt eventually pulls away from Blaine’s shiny, spit-wet hole, but he can't resist taking the tip of Blaine's cock into his mouth as he slicks up his fingers, pushing two inside to start. 

Blaine lets out a broken, stuttering moan as Kurt sinks in past his knuckles. " _Hurry_ ," he begs, and Kurt can feel himself losing control, sliding down and mouthing sloppily at the base of Blaine's cock as he works to prep him as quickly as he can. He pulls his fingers out, ignoring Blaine's whine as he he adds more lube, then presses in again with three, twisting and spreading them slightly until Blaine grabs his shoulders, his fingernails digging into Kurt's skin.

"Let me ride you now," Blaine says, his voice strained.

"No," Kurt says, curling his fingers one more time and then pulling them out slowly, watching as Blaine's hole clenches hungrily at his fingertips.

Blaine lets out a desperate noise, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and it's possibly the hottest sound Kurt's ever heard. "I thought..."

"I changed my mind," Kurt says, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. "Come here. Bend over."

Blaine scrambles into position, bending over until he's flat against the mattress, his ass pushed up as he rocks his hips back, the straps of his garters pulled tight and pressing into his skin. Kurt lubes his cock with shaking hands, biting his lip and swallowing a moan as he strokes himself lightly to make sure he's fully coated.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Blaine says, panting and squirming in front of him. "I'm ready, do it."

His hole is _hotwetslippery_ against the head of Kurt's cock, the tiny opening twitching as Blaine makes soft, pleading sounds. Kurt has to stop and stare for a moment, still not over how something so blatantly sexual can look so _beautiful_ , but it does, and he presses forward, watches Blaine's body welcome him inside.

"I love you," Kurt gasps as he starts to sink into the slick heat of Blaine's body, his thighs shaking from the effort not to thrust in too fast. "Blaine, _baby_."

"I love you, too, Kurt, so much, more than anything, god, you feel so good inside me, so perfect," Blaine babbles, already pushing back on Kurt's cock so that he slides in deeper. They both moan when Kurt bottoms out, his hips flush against Blaine's ass. Kurt tucks his fingertips into the top of Blaine's corset and pulls his hips back a few inches, then thrusts forward again, as slowly as he can bear.

"I'm not going to last," Kurt groans, clenching his teeth. The squeezing, slick grasp of Blaine's ass all around his cock is exquisite, and he's been too hard for too long to wait. He can feel the familiar aching tug building in his balls as he strokes smoothly in and out of Blaine, and he widens his stance a little, bends his knees and angles his cock differently to try and hit Blaine's prostate just right. He's rewarded for his effort with a shocked-sounding cry from Blaine, so he stays there, short, sharp thrusts, the dainty bows on Blaine's garters silky-scratchy and _there_ against the front of Kurt's thighs. "Blaine, I can't, I can't--"

"Yeah," Blaine whimpers, his voice tight and a little frantic as he raises up on his toes and shoves back, fucking himself on Kurt's cock harder. "Want you to come, want to feel it, so bad, Kurt, ohh, just like that, oh god, oh _f-f-fuck,_ fuck me _fuck me_ , I'm gonna--"

Blaine comes with a long, wordless cry, his ass tightening rhythmically around Kurt's cock, squeezing him so hard it's _just_ on the right side of painful. Kurt loses his grip on Blaine's corset and grabs for his shoulders, his hands sliding uselessly over Blaine's sweaty skin until they hit the mattress, his torso colliding with Blaine's back. He curls his fingers into the sheets and fucks into Blaine hard, snapping his hips four more times before he comes, his body stilling as his cock jerks and throbs and, _finally_ , spills. 

The room is silent for several minutes but for the sound of both of them panting and the occasional smack of Kurt's lips as he presses kisses to the back of Blaine's neck, his ear, his cheek. Once Kurt's fairly confident his knees won't buckle, he straightens and carefully pulls out, petting soothingly at Blaine's hip when he makes an unhappy sound.

"You okay?"

"Mmm, I'm wonderful," Blaine says dreamily, not moving from his position on the bed. Kurt gives him a gentle pat on the ass and heads to the bathroom, bringing back a warm washcloth to clean Blaine up.

"Thanks," Blaine says after Kurt carefully wipes away the come and lube. He pulls himself fully onto the bed and rolls onto his back, then looks down at his body and chuckles. "It feels kind of silly to be wearing this now."

"Doesn't look silly," Kurt says, crawling onto the bed beside him and wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. He nuzzles his face into Blaine's neck. "You still look like porn."

Blaine nudges him. "Remember when you hated porn?"

"Remember when I had a giant crush on you and you wanted to give me a sex talk and it was mortifying for both of us?" Kurt asks mildly, nipping at Blaine's shoulder.

"Remember when you thought it was a good idea to keep our hands north of the Equator?"

"Remember when you admitted you jerked off thinking about me?"

"Remember when you admitted you wanted to fuck me in a corset?"

"Remember when I _did_?"

"Remember when I was madly in love with you?"

Kurt presses his smile into the warm skin of Blaine's neck, his voice coming out muffled. "Hmm, when was that?"

"Always," Blaine says, and Kurt thinks that's the best graduation gift he could ask for.


End file.
